v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Card power The power of a card is the average of its attack value and one third of its health. This value is rounded up to nearest integer. Power = ceil+ Health / 3) / 2 where ceil() is the ceiling function (round up to nearest integer). Deck power Deck power is the sum of the power of all cards in the deck, after rounding. Card stats Stats are affected by number of stars and card level . Each star increases stats by 100% of base value. Each level increases stats by 15% of base value. Base values are listed in table of cards. Attack Attack = ceil* (Stars + 0.15 * Levels) Health Health = 3 * ceil* (Stars + 0.15 * Levels) Example Shaman 3 stars, level 3: BaseAttack = 55.0 Attack = ceil(55 * (3 + 0.15 * 3)) = ceil(189.75) = 190 BaseHealth = 45.0 Health = 3 * ceil(45 * (3 + 0.15 * 3)) = 3 * ceil(155.25) = 3 * 156 = 468 Additional bonuses Additional bonuses are applied after the above calculation, and in the following order: Event and gem bonus Stat1 = ceil* (1 + Event) + Gem1 + Gem2 where Stat0 ''represents either Attack or Health and S''tat1 is the enhanced Attack or Health shown on the card. Event is the event bonus, usually 200%, as a rational number , i.e. 200% = 2. Note: the gem bonus is calculated separately from the natural attack and health value, which creates a small difference between the expected card power and the actual card power. To calculate the actual card power, use Power = ceil+ Health / 3) / 2 + floor* (Gem1 + Gem2) / 3 where floor() is the floor function (round down to nearest integer). Example Harlequin 1 star, level 1, 2 chipped amethysts: BaseAttack = 96.25 Attack = ceil(96.25 * (1 + 0.15 * 1)) = ceil(110.6875) = 111 Gem1 = 10, Gem2 = 10 Attack1 = ceil* (1 + Event) + Gem1 + Gem2 = ceil* (1 + 0) + 10 + 10 = ceil(111) + 20 = 111 + 20 = 131 (The attack shown on the card) BaseHealth = 78.75 Health = 3 * ceil(78.75 * (1 + 0.15 * 1)) = 3 * ceil(90.5625) = 3 * 91 = 273 Gem1 = 10, Gem2 = 10 Health1 = ceil* (1 + Event) + Gem1 + Gem2 = ceil* (1 + 0) + 10 + 10 = 273 + 20 = 293 (The health shown on the card) Power = ceil+ Health / 3) / 2 + floor* (Gem1 + Gem2) / 3 = ceil+ 273 / 3) / 2 + floor* (10 + 10) / 3 = ceil(101) + floor (13.333) = 101 + 13 = 114 Card Set bonus Stat = floor* (1 + Set) ''Set ''represents the set bonus as a real number, e.g. 5% = 0.05, etc. Summary Ignoring rounding off errors due to the above calculations, stats can be approximated as: Attack = * (Stars + 0.15 * Levels) * (1 + Event) + Gem1 + Gem2 * (1 + Set) Health = 3 * * (Stars + 0.15 * Levels) * (1 + Event) + Gem1 + Gem2 * (1 + Set) Power = ceil+ Health / 3) / 2 + floor* (Gem1 + Gem2) / 3 Category:Game mechanics